


Every Night I Say a Prayer

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, hatsumode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after graduation, the nine members of μ's visit the shrine together for New Year's. That sounds a lot more promising than this turned out though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Night I Say a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap and I know it. Sorry. I really wanted Nightlife to have seven entries instead of six, since it's a lucky number and all. (I also wanted to write one in first person from Nozomi's POV since I'd previously done On a Night Like This from Eli's.) Maybe I'll rewrite it someday.
> 
> Title comes from the [Little Boots song](https://youtu.be/GECfUuqS8yc). Sorry, Victoria. You deserve better. Maybe I'll write a better fic titled for one of her other songs someday.
> 
> That's a lot of maybes.

I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and folded my hands. It had been years since the nine of us had visited a shrine together for Hatsumode, but our old friends were still familiar. Nicocchi still constantly fishes for compliments; Honoka-chan and Rin-chan are still like lightning bolts of energy. And of course, Elicchi and I are more inseparable than ever.

 _Please make this a good year for all of my friends_ , I prayed. _Let my work go well. And please keep Elicchi and me happy._ I nodded to myself and rose to my feet, but waited for Rin-chan and Umi-chan to join me before I walked out toward the tree where the others waited for us.

Eli fixed her warm gaze on me the whole way, then reached out for me as I reached her. “What did you pray for, Nozomi?” she whispered as Rin-chan chattered happily about buying omamori.

I smiled mysteriously. “I prayed for me,” I said. “And I prayed for our friends. And I prayed for you.” I kissed the tip of her nose to accentuate it.

She giggled. “Harasho. I prayed for you too, of course.”

“Of course.” I dropped my arm around her waist, and we followed the others toward the shrine entrance, sauntering behind them while Rin-chan rushed ahead, practically pulling Kayo-chan along with her. Some things never changed.


End file.
